


When The Sun Chases The Moon From The Sky

by ShrubbyScribe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, I use viktor with a k, M/M, a lot of shrugging, because he's russian, day and night au, they're basically gods?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrubbyScribe/pseuds/ShrubbyScribe
Summary: The first time it happened, he thought it was a mistake.The second time it happened, he didn’t know what to make of it.The seventh time it happened, he started to get annoyed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a fit of inspiration because I’m a slut for fantasy AUs and tumblr user beanpots Day and Night AU for Yuri on Ice did things to my heart. Viktor leaves flowers for Yuuri to find every night and Yuuri returns them every morning.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255290 Check that out 
> 
> They're basically gods of the day and night but my interpretation is more like... they just live really long lives? So more like lotr elves??? I'll probably be making up my own ideas to go along with this so it might divert from some things the creator comes up with shrug
> 
> I honestly haven't written anything in so many years, please let me know of any grammatical mistakes you may find, thank you!

The first time it happened, he thought it was a mistake.

Upon approaching the shared throne of Theia and Selene, a single rose was found laid across the seat. The pale yellow petals held a soft light in the dim audience chamber, illuminated only by the royal cloak of stars Yuuri wore and the constellation crown atop his head which always held a gentle glow of starlight. The Prime Minister of Dusk picked up the flower and examined it as his king took his seat.

“A rose from the Solar Garden,” Phichit explained with a smile, “How unusual for it to end up here.”

Yuuri took the offered rose, considering it as he twirled the green stem between his fingers before glancing out at the subjects of Selene shuffling into the room for the New Moon report.

“When we’re done,” he spoke softly, “See to it this is returned to the Prime Minister of Dawn.”

He didn’t need to look to know Phichit raised an eyebrow at the order.

“Why not keep it? It’s rare to see one of Theia's flowers outside of the Solar Garden.”

“It’s not mine to keep.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

*

The second time it happened, he didn’t know what to make of it.

Taking an evening stroll through the shared Eos Garden between the two kingdoms, Yuuri hadn’t expected to find yet another rose from the Solar Garden sitting in the back corner he liked to occupy when he needed to get his mind off things. It was easy to spot, the soft glow acting as a beacon in the dark to the stone bench it rested upon. Yuuri picked up it before gathering up his robes and taking a seat to examine the flower.

It initially looked yellow but on closer examination, it was clear to see the tips of the petals shifted to a soft pink color.

Had someone from Theia taken refuge in the quiet corner of the garden earlier and forgotten the flower?

Time passed and Yuuri eventually made his way back to Selene's Palace when the sky above had started to lighten. Phichit awaited him at the entrance, the ever present smile on his lips turning inquisitive when he noticed the item Yuuri brought back with him.

“Another misplaced rose,” Yuuri explained, handing the rose to the other man.

“I’ll return it immediately, Your Majesty.”

*

The seventh time it happened, he started to get annoyed.

“Is there some kind of ceremony that I was not informed of? Or are the inhabitants of the Theia just leaving roses around for my people to clean up?”

The Prime Minister hummed with a tilt of his head, watching Yuuri pick up the Solar Garden’s rose perched on the arm of the throne tonight. A light purple was the color chosen tonight.

“There are no rose-based ceremonies being held that I’m aware of...” Phichit murmured, he would have been the first to know through his meetings with the Theia’s Prime Minister of Dawn.

Yuuri sighed and pouted down at the rose, as if that would make them stop appearing. It was becoming a hassle having to return them at the end of every night. He and his servants had better things to do than make deliveries to Theia every morning.

“Ah!”

The sound of exclamation startled Yuuri out of his thoughts, he whipped his head to look up at his adviser and was again startled when Phichit’s face was right in front of his. With how bright his smile was and how his eyes were practically shining with excitement, you’d think he were a native of their sister kingdom Theia instead of Selene.

“Your Majesty! Could it be you have a secret admirer?” Phichit exclaimed.

Yuuri blinked at him, completely dumbfounded as the words sank in. An admirer? Someone _admired_ him? King Yuuri of Selene. “The Enigma King,” as some referred. There was no way. No way at all. Someone found him admirable enough to leave roses for a week straight? It must have been a mistake. There was no way. No way at all...

But none the less, he felt a heat starting to spread across his cheeks and if Phichit’s growing smile meant anything, his blush was very obvious as his skin must have turned a deeper shade of blue. He quickly turned away and thrust the flower into Phichit’s chest.

“That’s ridiculous,” he stated. It was more to convince himself than his friend. “No one would consider me. Now take this back to the Solar Garden at once.”

It sounded harsher than he meant it to but Phichit didn’t seem to take it personally, leaving Yuuri alone to his thoughts.

*

The nights came and went and at the beginning of every evening, Yuuri was graced with the presence of a rose wherever he had chosen to occupy the night. He walked through the hallways of his palace with a sigh, the rose of the night in hand, white being the chosen color of the evening.

“It has to be someone from Theia who has access to the Solar Garden,” Phichit mused, walking alongside his king. “So that narrows down the options to the castle residents.”

Yuuri nodded absently, only half listening to Phichit ramble off names. Georgi was definitely courting one of the castle maids, Mila had just broken up with her boyfriend so the time line didn't overlap, and the Yuri who was the Prime Minister of Dawn would have an aneurysm at the very thought of leaving Selene's king flowers Phichit concluded with a laugh.

“So that leaves only one person,” Phichit chimed.

The unspoken words hung in the air between them as Yuuri continued to study the rose in hand with an impressive amount of interest of someone who doesn't want to address the supernova in the room.

“King Viktor...” Yuuri finally whispered, as if just the sound of his name would make the man appear.

Phichit clapped his hands in approval as he chimed a short “ta-dah” at both their detective skills.

Yuuri could feel the blush that always appeared at the very mention of the other king start to darken his face already. It was no secret he had always been impressed by Viktor and his ability to rule with such grace. He was adored by his subjects and everyone was so happy and cheerful in Theia on the occasions Yuuri stopped over for a visit. They had nothing but praise for their ruler and Yuuri could understand why; it was a beautiful kingdom with a beautiful king.

“There's no way,” Yuuri unintentionally spoke aloud, it came out more a mutter than anything.

“He's the only one left of the list,” Phichit sighed, throwing an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and guiding him to continue walking down the hall. “Unless you want to include the Solar Garden's attendant but he's sooooo old, I don't want to think about it.”

Yuuri took comfort in the physical contact; it gave him an anchor and he needed his friend Phichit in this instance rather than the Prime Minister of Dusk. He gave a small laugh at the inclusion of the gardener; there were stories about how Yakov prided his work in the Solar Garden more than anything.

“How could it be Vikor? I've only been in the same room as him during the Eclipse Galas and I can barely even say the appropriate courtesies to him before I lose confidence and busy myself elsewhere for the rest of the event. That's hardly enough to catch his attention much less affections.”

It's what had earned Yuuri the insensitive nicknames from the Sun Kingdom's residents who were used to Viktor's charms. “The Enigma King” was the current name Yuuri heard whispered around after the last Solar Eclipse Gala. Yuuri had lost his nerve after only a few hours and had slipped out without a word to anyone to retreat back to the comfort of Selene's quiet palace.

He barely remembered the Lunar Eclipse Gala Selene had hosted in the few weeks after the Solar Eclipse. It was his first time hosting the event himself but something had happened to make his memory hazy...

“Hey,” Phichit's voice interjected his thoughts, a finger poking his cheek to get his attention, “I think everyone in Selene knows about your little infatuation with him by now. Besides, the king would be so lucky as to court you.”

“But...”

“No buts!”

The finger being wagged at his nose along with Phichit's pout and the furrowed eyebrows as he tried to scold his king was enough to bring a small smile to Yuuri's lips. Their walk had led them to the entrance hall of the palace.

“Thanks, Phichit,” Yuuri gave him a more sincere smile as he ducked out of the man's hold and handed him the rose.

“Back to the Solar Garden even after our talk?” Phichit asked with an amused grin, “You can be pretty cruel, Yuuri.”

Selene's king turned away and walked towards the duel staircases that lead to the upper levels of the castle, his cloak of stars moved as if an entire galaxy was trapped inside and could spill out at any moment.

“You know as well as I do that it won't last a full night here,” Yuuri paused with a hand on the banister, glancing over a shoulder at his Prime Minister as he struggled to find the right words. “Tell them I... appreciate the gesture.”

He quickly turned away and headed up the stairs before his blush was noticed though Phichit seemed too happy with his comment to say anything. Yuuri heard the younger man leave and he made his way for his room. Was he shaking from nerves or excitement? Maybe both.

*

A full cycle of the moon had passed. Twenty-nine night had come and gone. And Yuuri was convinced he'd never stop blushing.

Once again, as for the past twenty-nine days, Yuuri was going about his business without concern. And once again, without fail for the past twenty-nine days, he was greeted with a rose from the Solar Gardens.

Except this time, it wasn't just one rose.

“Twenty-nine red roses from the Solar Garden!” Phichit exclaimed as he finished his self-appointed task of counting all the red roses that adorned the throne.

Twenty-nine for every night Yuuri was given a rose and had it returned the following morning. He buried his face in his hands and groaned in embarrassment. He could sit through the New Moon report with one rose, he had started keeping the gifts through the night and had attended prior meetings with them until it was time to send the flowers back. But twenty-nine roses. It was an full bouquet. It was too obvious.

Phichit gathered up the flowers, the soft glow coming from each petal looked like a firefly in the night.

“I take it we'll be sending these back immediately, Your Majesty?” His adviser asked, not even bothering to mask the amused tone of his voice. He turned to start his now very familiar trek to the other kingdom when Yuuri found himself reaching out to grab Phichit's arm to stop him.

“Wait...” Yuuri heard his voice say softly.

He was moving on his own, reaching into the cloak of stars he wore, fingertips brushing against the stars and galaxies interwoven into the enchanted fabric as he searched. Finally he gripped a small cluster of twinkling stars with a brush of a galaxy edge and pulled them from the fabric. With a small flick of the wrist, he molded them into the shape of a ribbon and gently tied it around the gathering of roses to make a proper bouquet.

Ignoring Phichit's inquisitive look, he leaned in to gently blow across the roses, a fine layer of stardust covering each glowing petal to make them shimmer instead of glow.

He couldn't bring himself to look at his friend, he was already blushing beyond control and he could feel himself getting dizzy from the rush of emotions going through him. Was he anxious? Happy? Scared? Maybe all of it balled up at once and left to sit at the bottom of his stomach.

“I want these directly delivered to King Viktor of Theia,” Yuuri once again heard himself speaking, his voice was wavering but his words were clear. “Tell him I thank him for the gifts but remind him the foliage of the Solar Garden cannot last longer than twelve hours in Selene.”

And before he could take back those words, Phichit was sprinting out the door with that too bright smile spreading across his face.

Yuuri sunk into the throne, dropping his face into his hands and trying to take a deep breath to calm down. He was okay. This was going to be fine. He had sent back the flowers every night so far and he was just giving a proper response back this time. It was fine. It was _fine_. 

But his heart was racing and his face was burning. His hands were fidgeting and his foot was bouncing. He couldn't take a deep enough breath and his mind kept wandering to the other kingdom. To the luminescent king who ruled it and what he would think receiving the roses back this time.

The report was short but it felt like it lasted an eternity. Yuuri quickly hurried back to his palace as soon as everything was finished but when he saw the Minister of Dawn standing at the entrance, he felt his limbs turn to lead.

The blonde turned to him with his characteristic arched eyebrow and frown that made it seem like he was being inconvenienced at all times.

“Yurio, I wasn't expecting you-” Yuuri began with a weak smile, using the common nickname the younger boy had unwillingly acquired from too many confusing interactions. He was quickly cut off by the prime minister when a small envelop was shoved into his hands.

“Of course you weren't expecting me,” Yurio growled out, “That idiot king sent me unannounced after receiving that sorry excuse of a bouquet from an equally idiotic king.” He jutted a finger at the parcel. “I was told to deliver that directly to your hands. Now you have it and I'm leaving.”

The younger boy departed in a flourish and with some words about how being a personal delivery boy was not in the job description.

Yuuri didn't dare look at the envelop until he was safely in his room, back safely pushed against the door and sinking down to sit on the floor. His crown of constellations provided enough light to read though it wouldn't have mattered seeing as the word on the envelop itself shimmering like liquid gold. His name was the only thing written and yet Yuuri couldn't tear his eyes away. He'd seen the elegant, looping script so many times before on formal documents but never had he imagined to see his name in the font. Never had her ever expected a personal letter.

It took a few minutes before he found the courage to open the envelop and pull out the small, neat paper. It took even longer for the words on the paper to register. He read it, re-read it, and read it again. And again. And again...

He was blushing. He was shaking. He was giddy with excitement. He was going to be sick. He was a mess.

But above all, he was going to see Viktor.

 

“Let's meet on the full moon in the Eos Garden.

King Viktor of Theia”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I wasn't expecting to get such positive reception to a fic I simply wrote on a whim one night and after reading all your responses on here and tumblr, I wanted to take the time to flesh out how I see this AU and how the world of Theia and Selene works.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support! I hope you continue to enjoy.

He was _not_ going to see Viktor.

It was twelve hours before the fated meeting time and Yuuri was huddled under the covers of his bed with no intention of leaving anytime soon. How could he have been so naïve? Meet Viktor in the Eos Garden on the full moon? There was no way. Yuuri knew exactly how the scenario would play out: they would meet, Yuuri would embarrass himself by being unable to even form a coherent sentence, and then he’d definitely die on the spot from embarrassment.

No thank you. Not happening.

A soft knock on the bedroom door brought Yuuri out of his thoughts. He was barely able to hear Phichit through the door and the blanket pulled over his head.

“Yuuri! Are you getting ready for your date tonight?”

The king blushed at the question and pulled the blanket tighter himself. Phichit had been ecstatic when he read the note Yuuri had received from Theia’s king and hadn’t stopped talking about it since.

“It’s not a date!” Yuuri corrected him, “And I’m not going...”

“You’re what?”

“I’m not going!”

There was a moment of silence between them before Yuuri heard a sigh come from Phichit’s side of the door.

“As your prime minister, I understand and respect your decision, Your Majesty...” The younger man sounded upset and Yuuri felt a twinge of guilt. He poked his head out of the blanket cocoon to glance over at the door. Maybe he should go talk to him?

The door slammed open and bounced against the wall as Phichit stormed in with a frown. He grabbed an edge of the blanket and practically twirled Yuuri out of it before the king could react.

“As you friend, however, there is no way I’m letting you miss this opportunity,” the younger man declared, tossing the blanket to the other side of the room and placing his hands defiantly on his hips. “You were over the moon about this two weeks ago when Yurio delivered that message from His Grace, you can’t back out now!”

Yuuri blinked up at the Minister of Dusk, unsure how to respond. Phichit wasn’t wrong and they both knew that.

“Look,” Phichit sighed, “You may be nervous but this is a great opportunity for you. You’ve always idolized King Viktor and I know you’ll be kicking yourself later if you decide to stay here. Not to mention it’ll be a casual meeting so it’ll probably go easier without two kingdoms worth of eyes on you as they are at the Galas. But you won’t know unless you go.”

Yuuri held the young man's gaze before sighing and pushing himself off the bed. He walked past the prime minister and out to the window balcony of his room, hearing Phichit follow him.

Due to the magical barrier around Selene, the kingdom never truly saw the sun despite it being midday. The sky was a muted blue that gradually turned to a soft orange color where the barriers of the two kingdoms met and canceled out one another. The court were they held attendance and the Eos Garden were located there.

If Yuuri squinted, he could make out the silhouette of Theia's palace on the horizon. The Kingdom of Light would be bright in the midday sun at this time with people bustling around in the markets and shops. Yuuri had never visited Theia at night but his father, the king before him, had explained the sky over there never truly darkened. Similar to Selene, it would hold a pale blue color through the night until the sun rose again.

“You ever wonder what it's like over there?” Phichit asked softly after a while. He had crossed his arms and leaned them against the railing to gaze out to their sister kingdom. “I’ve heard there are people who are afraid of the dark and have never left the safety of Theia's light.”

Afraid of the dark? Yuuri knew the dark better than anyone and the dangers it held but he had also heard and equal amount of tales of terrible things happening in the light of the sun.

“But,” Phichit continued, “There are also residents of Selene who have never left in fear of what they would see in the light.”

Yuuri stayed quiet, tipping his head down to look at his hands resting on the banister. He understood what Phichit was trying to tell him. As the king of Selene, he had to set an example to his subjects. He needed to have the courage to go face the light and whatever awaited him there. And Viktor was the brightest light of Theia...

“You're too good at your job,” Yuuri finally said with a groan after a few minutes. He had definitely lost this one.

“You’re the one who chose me to be a negotiator,” Phichit wagged a finger in Yuuri’s direction before his face brightened as he turned to his king. “Then you'll go?”

“I'll go.”

Phichit gave a small cheer before taking Yuuri's hands and pulling him back into the room.

“Then let's get started, we haven’t a moment to lose!”

*

The Eos Garden was filled with the golden light of the setting sun when Yuuri arrived. The garden was a tranquil place that was enjoyed by Theia's and Selene's residents, both kingdoms had contributed foliage and sculptures to decorated the area and give a welcoming sense of unity.

Yuuri lightly tugged at his sleeve as he walked through the garden. “It’s just a casual meet up,” Phichit had insisted while going through Yuuri's closet. “No need to act like it's a formal business exchange.”

In the end, they had decided on the traditional clothes of Yuuri's ancestry; a simple dark blue kimono with a black haori. As soon as he'd slipped them on, stars spilled from his crown down onto the fabric.

When he had originally been crowned, Yuuri had seen it as an overly dramatic flair that didn’t suit him, he wasn’t the flashy type. But as time had passed, he eventually came to accept that being the ruler of Selene meant being the physical embodiment of the night sky so everything he wore would be covered in stars and his choker would always reflect the phase of the moon.

Yuuri’s hands continued to fidget as he approached the reflecting pond located in the middle of the garden. It was the unofficial meeting spot between parties visiting the Eos Garden. It was where Viktor would be.

The pond bounced the light from the setting sun around the area as if it was offering the foliage of the area one last drink of warmth before the cooler night set in. But even with the sun setting and the gold tint on everything, Yuuri's eyes were immediately drawn to the only other figure standing beside the water.

The Radiant King of Theia lived up to his title. His usual platinum hair had a soft, golden sheen in the sunset and he himself held a brilliant glow not unlike the roses from the Solar Garden. He was also dressed in casual attire, Yuuri noticed. He wore a high collar white tunic, the cumulus cloud that usually adorned his neck wrapped around his waist as a belt. The top was untucked, flowing loosely over his fitted red trousers. The golden sun crown still sat atop his head, glowing with the sun.

He still looked every bit a king.

And when those blue eyes met his gaze and those lips turned up in a smile, Yuuri felt his breath hitch and heart skip a beat.

What was he supposed to say? Should he greet him? He should probably say something. And it should probably be something intelligent to distract from the fact he was doing a great imitation of a fish.

He somehow managed to make his voice work, wavering as it was. “I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, Your Gra-”

“Yuuri!” Viktor cut him off, ignoring any and all formalities, “I'm glad you could make it.”

With a few quick steps, Theia’s king was standing in front of him and Yuuri could subconsciously feel himself shrinking under Viktor’s attention.

“After you returned all of my roses, I was worried you'd brush me off again,” Viktor hummed, eyes hooded and a sly grin forming.

Yuuri blushed deeply at the direct confession. He had only been guessing that Viktor had been the one sending him the flowers daily but hearing the other king confirm it made his stomach flutter.

“Y-yes, well...” Yuuri stammered, trying to find the right words as he looked at everything around them except Viktor. His gaze was too intense, it was like looking directly into the sun. “As I said, they were appreciated but Selene is too harsh an environment for them. They need sunlight to survive and my kingdom has none to offer...”

“Really?” Viktor’s chimed with such a difference in tone, it immediately drew back Yuuri’s attention. The older man had his head tilted and his eyes held a curiosity. “So it _is_ true Selene never sees the sun?”

Yuuri nodded and Viktor seemed even more intrigued so he offered an explanation. “Because of the barrier we have minimal light during the day and mostly rely on the moon as our main light source. Plants that need sunlight die almost instantly so Selene established the Lunar Garden to develop plants capable of taking in moonlight as they would sunlight.”

Talking about Selene was calming in a way. Growing up in the castle, Yuuri had been taught everything there was to know about the kingdom he was to rule one day and reciting everything to an outsider as they casually walked through the Eos Garden was refreshing. It was easy to get used to the luminescent moss used to light pathways and rooms, the neon glowing fish, and even the small festivals they would throw for each full moon. What was commonplace for him was something from a fantastical world to a resident of Theia and Viktor was no exception.

The garden had fallen dark some time ago but Viktor acted as their light guide with the way his being still held the glow of the sun. Yuuri never had an issue navigating the dark being the ruler of the Kingdom of Night but still, he noticed they had drifted together when Viktor’s shoulder brushed against his. Yuuri wondered if Theia’s king could hear his heart still pounding in his chest

“You said Selene holds a festival every full moon?” Viktor inquired, bringing a finger to rest against his lips as he seemed to consider the glowing orb in the sky. “Is one being held tonight?”

“As far as I’m aware, yes.” Yuuri was unsure where the conversation was headed with the question. “The market square vendors are the ones who organize it...”

“I want to see it.”

Yuuri blinked at the words as Viktor smiled brightly down at him. It wasn’t a question. Viktor had every intent on going and Yuuri was going to take him.

“I-it’s nothing like the Eclipse Galas,” Yuuri stammered as he turned his attention to the ground, trying to picture Viktor in such a place was ridiculous. “It's not a fancy event or anything. It's just a monthly gathering for the shop owners to promote seasonal wares. Nobility rarely attends because it's such a small event...”

“Yuuri.”

The way his name rolled off Viktor's tongue in a sound similar to a deep purr sent a shiver down his spine. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt warm fingers curl around his hand and tug it in a clear indication to bring his attention back. Mustering up the courage, Yuuri pried his eyes away from the ground and managed to meet Viktor’s gaze. He felt his stomach flutter and he was certain his heart was going to leap out of his chest from the way Viktor was looking at him. Those blue eyes were kind, his smile was genuine, and the hand connecting them gave a gentle squeeze.

“Take pride in your kingdom.”

Yuuri struggled to find his voice, he was certain his face was bright blue from the way he was blushing and there was nothing he could do to hide it. With another tug Viktor pulled him along in the direction of Selene and Yuuri could have sworn his humming almost sounded triumphant.

*

The market square was bustling with the festival atmosphere. Streamers of sparkling blue, black, and silver dangled paper stars between each lamp post, business owners had moved their wares outside the buildings to attract more attention, and the air was filled with the smell of all assortments of tasty treats.

Yuuri had enjoyed the festivals when he was a child and fondly remembered attending them with Minako acting as his personal escort. Though she was assigned to guard him, she had made his adventures outside the palace walls as fun and exciting as possible. Yuuri couldn't help a small laugh as he watched Viktor be as enthralled as he had once been, seemingly oblivious to status he held among the common folk.

It was rare enough for Yuuri stop by.

It was even rarer for anyone other than nobility to meet Theia's ruler.

It was absolutely unprecedented for both kings of Theia and Selene to be seen in public taking a casual stroll through a festival market.

Viktor seemed to flourish in the attention as he almost bounced to each arrangement of wares while Yuuri followed him and answered any questions of “what does this do?” and “what kind of food is this?” As they walked down the way, each attendant and store owner bowed to them with respectful mutterings of “Your Majesty” and “Your Grace.” Some of the bolder merchants approached them about their products, others offered them free food samples, and almost every child present was staring openly with starry eyes at the shining king.

Yuuri couldn’t blame them, at their age he had held a curiosity about Theia’s heir. Back then, he would don commoner clothes and sneak into the back of the shared court at dawn just to catch a glimpse of a younger Viktor. He had worn his hair longer back then and he had yet to hold the glow of the sun bestowed by Theia’s crown but even so, Yuuri had been drawn to him. The way he stood beside the throne as the chosen heir and how the subjects of Theia respected him as equally as their king of the time; he was the embodiment of regal elegance and Yuuri could have watched him for hours.

And now here he was in Yuuri’s kingdom, smiling and interacting with the common folk as if it were a daily occurrence. Here he was spending his free time with Yuuri; a foreign king in a foreign land.

As much as Yuuri didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t want their evening together to end.

But it had to.

The night would come to an end, the sun would rise, and Viktor would need to return to Theia while Yuuri remained in Selene. It was bittersweet but it was the reality of the situation.

It was a few hours until dawn when they left the market square. One of the vendors had graciously gifted each of the kings with a small glowing crystal charm; one carved into a sun and the other a moon. Yuuri had inwardly wondered if it was an intentional marketing ploy. Viktor was fascinated by how the sun in his hand glowed without a source.

“It’s another version of the luminescent moss we use to for our street posts,” Yuuri offered, holding up his own moon charm to get a better look at it. “It looks like it was dried out, crushed, and then mixed into a clear paint.”

“Selene is amazing,” Viktor smiled at him, causing Yuuri’s heart to skip a beat for the umpteenth time that night. “You have a wonderful kingdom, Yuuri. Thank you for showing it to me.”

There is was again, that shiver at the sound of his name. Yuuri had to look away to hide his blush as he absently worried the charm with his thumb.

“I-it was nothing...”

They walked in silence for the small distance it took to reach the Eos Garden and both of them paused at the border. The sky was already starting to lighten.

Yuuri tried to find the right words to say. What was he supposed to say? What he supposed to say anything at all? Was Viktor just going to walk away and that would be it? Just passing strangers at the Eclipse Galas again?

Viktor was the first to break the tension Yuuri felt growing between them.

“I had fun tonight. I really enjoyed spending time with you.”

“M-me too,” Yuuri said to the ground, his voice was barely above a whisper. “I liked showing you around.”

“And I have a keepsake to remember this night,” Viktor's cheerful tone turned deeper, suggestive. “But there _is_ something else I want...”

Yuuri had no time to move before Viktor was standing in front of him. Before Viktor was taking his hands. Before Viktor was leaning in with that sly grin and those knowing eyes...

Yuuri tensed and closed his eyes as he shrunk into himself a bit. He could feel the coolness of the charms against their pressed palms. He could feel the warmth coming from Viktor's body. He felt the brush of Viktor's hair against his flushed cheek.

And then it was gone.

The warmth, the contact, the closeness...

Yuuri cautiously opened an eye to look at Viktor. The man had stepped back and was grinning playfully at him, holding the moon charm up between his fingers.

“I would much prefer the moon instead of the sun.”

Yuuri blinked down at his hand and sure enough, the sun charm was in his palm.

“You'll be hearing from me soon,” Viktor said with a wink. “I want to know more about Selene and I want to learn _everything_ about you.”

And without another word, the Radiant King turned and headed into the Eos Garden to return to his world of light.

Yuuri watched him go, holding the charm to his chest and feeling his heart beating rapidly. His face was still flushed even after Viktor was out of his sight and he was left wondering what exactly he meant by those words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter. And then it kept going... and going... and going.  
> Once again, thank you all for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I'm an awkward turtle about responding to people but I appreciate all of you supporting this!  
> Special shout out goes to evakaname. I love reading your comments and they provide me with inspiration for future events of this story. (ノ*゜▽゜*)

“I want to know more about Selene and I want to learn _everything_ about you.”

Those had been Viktor’s parting words to Yuuri less than twenty four hours ago.

Yuuri could feel his heart race each time he remembered them. Their time spent together the previous night had kept Yuuri awake through the day hours as he mentally went over everything that had happened. Viktor had confirmed the roses were sent by him, they had casually spent the night together enjoying the festival, and they had even exchanged charms as gifts.

Did that qualify as a date?

Phichit seemed to think so when Yuuri had been cornered by his best friend to spill every detail when he had returned to the palace at dawn.

Yuuri could feel the weight of the sun charm tucked safely in his sleeve pocket. He didn't know why he was still carrying it around but every time he went to put it down, he couldn't. It was a reminder that his time with Viktor was real.

And maybe, it would happen again.

Viktor had said Yuuri would be hearing from him soon, though he never specified what that meant. Would it be a few days? A week? An entire lunar cycle? Maybe longer?

The idea that he could hear from Viktor at any moment was eating away at him...

“Yuuri,” Mari drawled, and the sound of his name to bring him back to the present.

He gave his older sister an apologetic smile before focusing on the task at hand. She liked to accompany Yuuri during some of his kingly duties, mostly the ones where he used the magical abilities she hadn’t inherited from their parents. And the task at hand was to do something of a maintenance check on the night sky.

They were in the Star Atrium, the most sacred area of Selene’s palace grounds, where every ruler of Selene was crowned and managed the sky above. Small sconces were scattered around the circular room and each held a small blue flame to provide a soft light to the area. The walls were decorated with the patterns of constellations, star clusters, and galaxies previous rulers had shaped into the sky, serving to remind the current king of their notable accomplishments.

Yuuri’s eyes drifted over the glowing pattern of Lyra on a nearby wall; five small points glowing bright white where each star made up the constellation and soft yellow lines were drawn around to make the shape of a lyre. Etched beside that, a glowing orange spot with blue tendrils swirled around it to represent a spiral galaxy a previous king had placed deep in the sky.

Even their father Toshiya had a few star clusters decorating the walls.

Yuuri would one day add something as well to the sky above and have it appear on the walls surrounding them. But on this night, he was only checking everything to be where they should.

With a deep breath, he turned his eyes upward to the glass ceiling. The beams were arranged in a grid-like pattern which allowed an easy assessment of where each star was located in the sky. Yuuri raised his arms, feeling the sensation of magic drifting to his fingertips and with a small flick of his wrist, he gently nudged Vega back into proper place for Lyra, seeing it had started to drift away. He gathered the star cluster Pleiades back together neatly next to Taurus and corrected the curve of Ursa Minor.

He could close his eyes and easily envision the night sky around him, his body easily gliding between the stars and moon with confidence at the familiarity. His feet moved him across the open floor gracefully, the weight of the star cloak swung out behind him and from it, the night sky from above spilled out of it to fill the entire room.

It was easy to clear his mind and only focus on the magic surrounding him. To lose himself among the familiar constellation patterns he had known and memorized since he was a child. To feel the warmth of the brighter stars in his palms and the silky tendrils of swirling galaxies slipping between his fingers.

Yuuri could almost hear a song in his head, guiding his movements in a natural sway around the room.

His worries about Viktor’s parting words melted away, dissolving into metaphorical stardust as Yuuri's feet moved in time to the silent melody.

He could think about that later.

For now it was just him and dark universe he could immerse himself in...

A loud bang and a shout of his name startled Yuuri out of his trance. He barely managed to keep from tripping over himself as he came to a halt and looked to the entrance while the magic filling the room dissipated immediately.

Minako was standing in the doorway, slightly out of breath and clearly frazzled as she marched toward the royal siblings. The commandant of the Night Guard ignored any sort of proper greeting which already alerted Yuuri to something being out of place.

“You need to come to the front gates right away,” she stated while moving to grab Yuuri's wrist. A quick swivel on her heel had the woman marching back out the door with her king in tow.

“W-what happened?” Yuuri questioned as he allowed himself to be lead at a quick pace. A glance back confirmed Mari was following after them, easily keeping pace with Minako’s long stride.

It didn’t seem there was much room for conversation when Minako responded with a quick “You’ll see when we get there.”

The trip across the grounds to the palace entryway was rushed with no interruptions from anyone they passed by; Yuuri partially chalked that up to the commandant looking ready for war as she blazed the way. The badges on her lightweight armor glinted in the different colorful lights lining the palace walls, serving a quiet reminder of her high rank of the Night Guard; which she had ascended to quickly after being relieved of her personal guard status of Yuuri when he had come of age.

Otabek was waiting for them at the entrance with his stern expression as he guarded the door with purpose. Seeing his superior officer and king, he raised his right fist to rest over the crescent moon emblem on his uniform in greeting when they approached. Minako returned the gesture while Yuuri stared down at the dog sitting at the man’s feet.

“Is that...” Yuuri couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

The dog in question, however, immediately perked up upon noticing the king and bounded over to Yuuri without hesitation, knocking him over in one swift movement to lick at his face. The king made a startled sound but waved off Otabek with one hand as he attempted to push the creature away with the other; its fur was as soft as the cumulus clouds Viktor had supposedly crafted it from the day he had been crowned King of Theia.

Yuuri wiped a wet cheek with his sleeve when he finally managed to get the dog to sit back and properly look at him.

“It's Makkachin,” Minako stated seriously as she gazed down at the pair on the ground.

Minako had been right to be concerned. Makkachin was well known between Theia and Selene not only for its origin but also for the common knowledge that the dog was rarely separated from Viktor. If it was here then that meant...

“Yuuri, why didn’t you tell us His Grace would be stopping by today?” Hiroko called to get her son’s attention.

Time seemed to slow down as Yuuri turned his head in the direction of her voice and his dark eyes met blue. His mother was escorting Theia’s king up the palace steps and Yuuri could feel the eyes of his subjects on him but Viktor's presence drew his attention. He could only focus on Viktor.

Viktor, who was now standing in front of him.

Who was holding out a hand to him.

Who was pulling him up.

Who was smiling down at him with that brilliant radiance before turning it on their captivated audience.

Who was addressing Yuuri’s family and royal guard with an ease of a longtime friend rather than a foreign ruler.

“I've come to realize how little I know about Selene and have decided to learn everything to better understand the shared bond of our kingdoms.”

Oh.

Viktor really had arrived for a visit.

Yuuri could understand the intention as well. His own lessons prior to ascending the throne had enforced keeping good relations with Theia. It was important the kingdoms maintained proper balance in power given their shared space in the sky and the physical closeness of the kingdoms themselves.

But even so, it was uncommon for the rulers to arrive unannounced. And without any sort of company at all...

At the very least he should have brought Yurio along. “The dawn always ushers in the day” was the common phrase of Theia and Selene. For even the Prime Minister of Dawn to be missing, there must have been another reason for Viktor to have arrived without warning.

“And so, that is why I decided to stay here.”

A questioning sound escaped Yuuri’s throat as he finally focused on Viktor. He had been so lost in his thoughts he had really only been staring at the glow surrounding the other man rather than actually looking at him. Or behind him. Lower ranking officers of the Night Guard were carrying a large amount of luggage up the staircase leading to the castle.

Viktor was staying.

“So where is my room?” Viktor beamed.

In Selene.

Yuuri was at a loss for words as the other king's gaze fell to him once again.

His family had moved to a private residence on the castle grounds once Yuuri had ascended the throne. Minako and Otabek stayed in the garrisons of the Night Guard and Phichit had been assigned the designed house of the Prime Minister of Dusk. None of those would be up to standard of housing a king.

“There's still an unused room in the palace,” Hiroko offered, seeming to be the only one of the group who was pleased with the development. “We'll bring Your Grace's belongings there.”

Yuuri glanced over at his mother in gratitude, she was always able to handle surprising situations with elegance when she ruled as queen and she hadn't lost her touch.

“Wonderful!” Viktor seemed to glow even brighter, squeezing the hand Yuuri realized he had never let go of while they were standing in front of his family and guard. “Thank you for welcoming me into your home.”

Yuuri had a feeling things were about to become a lot livelier in the kingdom of Selene...

*

Yuuri took the first opportunity to slip away from Viktor’s brilliant gaze.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Viktor being there, he was just needed to wrap his mind around the fact that he would be seeing the other king a lot more frequently now.

Not to mention Minako looked ready to sit Yuuri down for a _very_ long interrogation session about why Theia's king just showed up on their doorstep and what he knew about it.

So when Mari volunteered to clear out the vacant room in the palace, he had seen the lifeline she had thrown him and grasped it firmly by offering to help.

It wasn’t unusual for the royal family to do some manual labor around the palace, most of Yuuri’s duties maintaining Selene were physically demanding at times and part of the reason his father had stepped down from the throne.

Hiroko had stepped in to lead Viktor away to the kitchens, wanting to welcome him properly with a meal after his travels as she was prone to do for all guests to Selene.

As it was, the royal siblings were in Yuuri’s childhood room, down the hall from his current one. Mari fitted a fresh set of sheets on the bed while Yuuri tidied up the provided guest furniture. As the Night Guard filed in Viktor’s belongings. Yuuri started wonder if there would ever be an end to it.

Just how long was Viktor planning on staying?

Mari made a curious noise from across the room and fished a stack of papers out from under the bed.

“Do you know what these are, Yuuri?”

The king felt his face immediately flush a deep blue as he watched his sister flip through the stack. He rushed over, trying to take the papers from her but what Mari lacked in magical abilities, she made up for in being an experienced older sibling. Which meant that despite Yuuri’s few inches of height on her, the woman was still the best at playing keep-away.

“Hiding some declarations of love in here?” She teased, quickly sidestepping his grabbing attempts as she held out the stack as far as her arm would reach even though it kept her from being able to look through it.

“N-no!” Yuuri stammered out unconvincingly. “They’re nothing. Just... give them here.”

One of the papers came loose and fluttered down to the floor between them. The page was covered in designs for a sun constellation a younger Yuuri had drafted long ago.

The two siblings stared down at it, unmoving.

Yuuri was the first to break the silence as he buried his face in his hands and groaned. Waited for the laughter and teasing while Mari reached down to pick it up.

It wasn’t uncommon for the rulers of Selene to add to the night sky something they were passionate about. Or someone...

Yuuri’s interest in Viktor was no secret to any member of Selene’s royal court but never had it been so blatantly obvious it was more than admiration...

Mari’s hand ruffle his hair, easily passing through the crown of constellations without any magic of her own to interfere with its placement.

“Here.” Her voice was soft, her smile was understanding as she finally relinquished the papers to Yuuri. “Go hide those away before Phichit finds them and paints them into his next masterpiece.”

*

When the Prime Minister of Dusk arrived for the evening, he was in a tizzy and had instantly tracked Yuuri down to relay the latest gossip of the kingdoms in the sanctity of his study in the castle.

Apparently the royals of Theia were in a panic at the sudden disappearance of their king. Viktor had been missing since dusk and his room had been found cleared out. Yakov was trying to keep quiet about the situation but it could mean disaster for Theia to be without a king! Plus, with the sun crown being taken with him, the disappearance could be an act to seize control of Theia by kidnapping the king.

Yuuri groaned as he sunk his head down to the banister of Phichit’s balcony. He was tempted to not reveal the actual whereabouts of the missing king. While Theia and Selene were on good terms with one another, he'd rather not have the Sun Guard marching up his palace steps under the assumption Viktor had been kidnapped in an attempt to shift the balance of power.

But Phichit needed to know. Because soon everyone in Theia and Selene would know.

“He's here?” the younger man exclaimed when Yuuri broke the news to him.

A charming laugh had carried up from the palace grounds as if in reply and Phichit moved to join Yuuri on the balcony to spy Viktor, ruler of the day, strolling through Selene’s palace grounds as though they were his own.

He was easy to spot with the golden glow about him and the pale yellow shade of his robes. Makkachin bounced alongside its owner, a faint but still present glow around its frame as well. Yuuri's father, Toshiya, seemed to have decided give Viktor some company as he walked the grounds. Thankfully, with the newly waxing moon, the grounds were bathed in pale moonlight, allowing easy visibility for one not accustom to the full darkness of night.

“He really _is_ here...” Phichit murmured beside him and Yuuri could only nod in response.

His eyes followed Viktor's every move without meaning to; he seemed to draw in the gaze of all those around him much like the fireflies that would take up residence in Selene during the summer nights.

But unlike the summer visitors, Viktor seemed aware of his surroundings enough to notice he was being watched.

Yuuri considered ducking down behind the banister when Viktor looked around the area but he was spotted too soon.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called out cheerfully with a wave. They were only a story up from the ground, it was easy enough to hold a conversation.

“Yuuri, if you’re finished with the evening report, come down and show our guest the grounds,” Toshiya said with a smile.

Yuuri couldn’t outright refuse his father but to be alone with Viktor...

 _I want to learn_ everything _about you..._

Yuuri could feel his face flush as those words echoed in his head and he seriously considered curling up behind the banister to hide his embarrassment.

Phichit, noticing the hesitance, answered for Yuuri as he smiled down at Viktor and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. “He'll be down in just a moment, Your Grace.”

Yuuri didn’t realize how tense he’d become until Phichit guided him back into his study.

Though “study” wasn't quite the appropriate term. It was more or less a room full of painting supplies and canvases scattered everywhere.

As Prime Minister of Dusk, Phichit’s main job was to paint the sky at the end of every day to allow the transition to night and as such, the walls were lined with canvases of countless versions of the setting sun fading into the night sky. Not one to waste his creativity, Phichit liked to keep a stock pile of every sunset he could imagine, even asking Yuuri to add in some stars here and there to add dramatic flair.

Phichit gently squeezed Yuuri’s shoulders in a show of support, “Don’t worry, you already survived one night completely alone with His Grace at the New Moon Festival. You must have done something right the charm him into wanting a second date so soon.”

Yuuri blushed and hid his face in his hands but he couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face. Viktor had told his family he was staying to learn more about Selene but they didn't know the other reason. Yuuri had asked Phichit to stay quiet about the lunar cycle of roses, the returned bouquet, and the evening spent with Theia's king.

He still hadn't told his best friend everything about that night. He wanted to keep the charm exchange and Viktor's parting words to himself for just a while longer; things only meant to exist between the two of them.

Viktor's words that caused his heart to skip and stomach to flutter were still there but Yuuri felt a bit calmer. He took a few deep breaths and forced his shoulders to relax under Phichit’s hold before smiling at his best friend in gratitude.

“Now,” Phichit started, giving Yuuri a gentle push towards the door with a teasing smile, “it seems I suddenly have a lot of work to do and little time to do it with my king here distracting me.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s theatrics. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

“You’re right, I hear there is an important guest in the courtyard and it would leave a bad impression to keep him waiting much longer.”

*

His father had taken his leave by the time Yuuri made his way into the courtyard, leaving Viktor to study one of the statues decorating the area as he waited and Makkachin explored the other half of the grounds.

“What is this piece?” Viktor asked as Yuuri came to stand beside him.

“This was a gift from Hypnos, the City of Dreams,” Yuuri answered, giving the artwork a look over.

The sculpture was taller than the two of them; a large jar carved from marble with intricate patterns etched into the rim was tipped on its side and stars made of every type of crystal spilled out of it into a marble pool with a pitch black basin.

Viktor hummed curiously as he tilted his head to the side. “I've never heard of Hypnos.”

“Most kingdoms haven't. They only have an alliance with Selene.”

“What? Really? Why is that?” Viktor was looking at him with wonder and Yuuri recalled the history he was taught as a child.

“Hypnos is a dangerous kingdom but it also serves to revitalize every person and creature of our world when we sleep,” he began. “Their king is eternal and must not be disturbed from his deep slumber but the city is so dark, dreamers visiting Hypnos, and even the residents themselves, would become lost and never wake again.

“Selene, being the Kingdom of Night, was the only one capable of forging an alliance; we can pass through the darkness without trouble and we offered a way to guide the dreamers through the city without waking the king. ”

Yuuri waved a hand at the statue and Viktor gasped in excitement as the subtle magic inscribed in the stars activated, lighting them up and giving the illusion they were tumbling down into the awaiting pool.

“Starlight is gentle enough not to disrupt the darkness of the city so Selene made a bargain with Hypnos; while Selene couldn't give them the stars from the sky, if they collected our fallen stars, Selene would recharge them to hold their brightness again.” Yuuri glanced up at the night sky twinkling above as he continued, “Since they can't be placed back in the sky, Selene had no real purpose for them.

Viktor hummed in thought and Yuuri nervously glanced over at him, afraid he had rambled on too long but the other king was now looking upward at the sky with a new form of fascination. That was a good sign.

“Unknown kingdoms, a secret history, stars falling...” Viktor listed off, lifting a finger to tap at his lips before giving Yuuri a sideways glance and a knowing smile that made the younger king's stomach do a flip. “It seems I have a lot to learn.”

Yuuri blushed under the gaze but he could feel a small wave of confidence growing.

“Then let me show you,” he said.

A quick glance at the sky was all Yuuri needed to locate the weak pulse of a star ready to fall any moment.

Back when he was younger, Yuuri would do this with Mari when a star shower wasn't expected for a while. It had been one of the first things he had learned to control with his magic and they would spend hours knocking the weaker stars out of the sky much like how the Lunar Garden staff would prune the plants to allow healthy growth.

Yuuri reached out into the sky with his magic, prodding the chosen star. It held little resistance in its spot, wobbling like a precariously placed glass on the edge of a table.

It was easy enough to wedge it free with a quick twist of the wrist and the star came loose, descending from above.

He heard Viktor gasp and looked over to see his blue eyes widen in amazement, following the star as it fell towards the ground and landed with a small _clink_ a few feet away.

Yuuri moved to collect the small item and brought it over to Viktor. The star was cold as ice; a sign it wasn't meant to last much longer and the light flickered weakly inside its crystal shell.

He deposited the small object into Viktor's gloved hands and watched him poke and prod at it. He turned the star this way and that, holding it up to the light of the moon to get a better look and watching the last bit of light finally snuff itself out.

“Amazing!” Viktor chimed in delight and Yuuri couldn't help but smile. It was something so normal to him and the residents of Selene but seeing Viktor's reaction was endearing.

“And now we can recharge it,” Yuuri instructed, moving closer to stand in front of the other king.

He almost lost his nerve when those azure eyes met his dark brown. But the intrigued smile encouraged Yuuri to continue as Viktor nodded and held up the crystal shell between them.

Before he could hesitate any further, Yuuri lifted his hands to cradle Viktor's. The fabric was soft to the touch and Yuuri had to fight back the urge to run his fingers over it. Instead, he focused on the crystal, imagining energy flowing back into it.

Yuuri would do this with Mari back when they were children. Even though she did not possess the ability to use magic, it was still a part of her through lineage. All Yuuri had to do was manipulate it with his own to make it work.

It was one of the most basic forms of magic that anyone adept was taught but every ruler needed to know them before they could do anything more advanced such as altering the alignment of stars or learning to fix the swirl of a galaxy.

As Yuuri focused his energy into his palms to reach through to Viktor's own, he felt something of a shock go through his hands.

He really shouldn't have been surprised given that the king of Theia should have a similar amount of magic. Everything about their two kingdoms was about balance. But it was the first time Yuuri had felt something equal to the magic coursing through him after being crowned.

It was dangerous and alluring.

Yuuri forced himself to remain in contact with Viktor as the crystal began to flicker again with new life. He heard Viktor make a soft sound of excitement but didn't dare look up. His heart was already racing in his chest, he didn't want to chance it getting worse seeing the expression the other man was making.

The star soon came to a steady light and in the quiet moments following, Yuuri felt like something else was stirring around them. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he realized just how close he was to Viktor. The fringe of the other man's hair was tickling his cheek and he felt a strange pull between them that Yuuri wasn't sure he wanted to resist.

He wanted to be closer.

He _needed_ to be closer.

Before he could act, the star between them rose up from their joined hands, pushing its way between them to force some distance, and some sanity, between them. It floated between their faces for a few moments before darting off across the palace grounds and over the walls as the two kings watched it go.

“Where is it going?” Viktor asked, though there was a distracted tone to his voice.

“Hypnos called to it, like all recharged stars,” Yuuri heard himself explain though his mind was elsewhere.

The warmth of the gloves were still under his hands and Yuuri was definitely moving his thumbs over the fabric now. When had he started that? Viktor didn't seem to care either way. Or maybe he didn't notice.

The entangling of their magic had stopped once the star had taken off but there was still a static sensation surrounding them.

Yuuri mentally steeled himself before he turned his head back to look directly at Viktor, jolting a bit when he was met with an intense azure stare.

It wasn't anger but Viktor's expression was that of a man trying to solve a complicated riddle with a simple answer. It soften quickly enough, though Yuuri wasn't sure if that was a good thing because now it was something he couldn't recognize. The gaze was still intense but there was a new meaning to it.

“Your Grace...?” Yuuri's voice was barely above a whisper but it was heard clearly in the little space between them.

Viktor stopped any further words as he raised a finger to lightly rest against Yuuri's lips. He moved impossibly closer and Yuuri was forced to tilt his head back partially to maintain eye contact, his newly freed hand hesitantly moving to rest against the other man's chest while the other was held gently by Viktor's.

“Yuuri,” Viktor's tone was stern but something else lurked under it. Combined with the half-lidded gaze and the growing tension of something between them, it was enough to send a noticeable shiver down Yuuri's spine. “We're both rulers of our kingdoms, there's no need for formalities or titles. Call me by my name.”

If Yuuri wasn't blushing before, he certainly was now.

He could feel his breath caught in his throat and his head was swimming at the command.

Viktor was all he could see, all he could feel. As the sun overtook the sky and covered the light of the stars during the day, Viktor was overtaking all of Yuuri's senses and drowning him.

 _I want to learn_ everything _about you..._

“Viktor...” Yuuri breathed out against the gloved finger and there was no mistaking the tremble he felt under his hands.

The vibrations of a hum traveled through Viktor's chest and Yuuri was certain he was going to crumble under the intensity when those blue eyes came closer. The finger on Yuuri's lips trailed down to his chin to rest under it.

Yuuri felt a warm breath ghost across his lips...

“Viktor! I knew you were hiding here!”

Startled by Yurio's shout, Yuuri quickly pulled away from Viktor. The spell of whatever was going to happen had been broken.

Yuuri held one hand over his chest trying to get his heart rate back to a normal pace while the other rested against his blazing hot cheek in an attempt to will away the blush. He couldn’t even look at Viktor.

“Ah, Yurio!” Viktor was back to his easygoing tone. “What brings you here?”

“You know why. You disappeared without a word when the day ended, your room was cleared out, and you took your mutt with you,” Yurio spoke harshly to his king, stalking toward the pair. “Everyone at the castle is searching for you or convinced you were stolen away by some other kingdom.”

Yuuri stopped in front of them, giving the night king a full critical look up and down before crossing his arms, “Looks like Yakov wasn't fully off the mark.”

Viktor, ignoring the last comment, wagged a finger at the Prime Minister of Dawn.” If I had said where I was going, you and Yakov would have definitely tried to stop me.”

“You’re damn right we would have! You can’t just leave on your own, you have a kingdom to rule. You’re lucky I was the one to figure out you were here before anyone else. Before I left, I heard Georgi talking about sending out the Sun Guard to bust down every kingdom’s door until you were found.”

So it was as bad as Phichit had relayed earlier and getting worse...

“You’ve had your fun, now let’s go,” Yurio stated, leaving no room for argument.

“I don’t want to,” Viktor stated in petulance and pouted as he moved to hide behind Yuuri’s smaller frame. Clearly there _was_ room for argument. “Yuuri was teaching me about Selene so I can have a better understanding of our kingdoms’ shared bond.”

Yurio was unconvinced. “We have a library at the palace for that. If you actually went there to study instead of playing with clouds all the time, you would know all you need to about this dismal kingdom and we would have all been spared this whole ordeal.”

“Actually, Selene omitted a lot of crucial points of its history from textbooks that would be kept in libraries other than its own. It would do Viktor well to learn directly from the source.” Yuuri recognized the voice as his own but it was hard to imagine he was the one talking. He just couldn’t stop himself, hearing that Viktor was to leave after... whatever it was that transpired between them. He couldn’t let it happen.

“Sounds like a ploy to hold him hostage in your kingdom,” Yurio snapped. He was not backing down easily.

And neither was Yuuri.

If the young Prime Minister of Dawn had come to seriously take back Theia’s king, he would have brought the Day Guard. It was easy to assume Otabek had allowed him to enter Selene’s palace based on Yurio’s position but the captain wouldn’t have let him stray too far out of his sight.

Yuuri set his jaw and looked down at Yurio; severely lacking the discipline required for speaking to those in positions above him. Yuuri folded his hands into the sleeves of his robe, a technique he often used while holding court in response to unruly visitors as it held an unspoken message that he would not be intimidated.

Yuuri felt his fingertips brush over the sun charm still hidden away in his sleeve.

He couldn't let Yurio take Viktor away...

No.

He _wouldn't_ let Yurio take Viktor away.

“Theia and Selene have held an equal share of power since the kingdoms were created,” Yuuri stated firmly. “To understand that balance, your king has chosen to stay here and learn what is required in order to maintain that balance. I have accepted him into my home, given him the proper accommodations, and have granted him access to all of my kingdom as a token of my trust. While you may have come here alone to avoid any attention from Theia's council, I shouldn't have to remind you that you're still on foreign soil and what you have been alluding to is grounds enough for me to take you hostage in the event Theia does decide to use armed forces against Selene. You may be associates with Captain Altin and assume you are safe to make whatever claims you like but allow me to remind you, the captain's loyalties are to my safety and Selene's protection.

"Now, I will grant you safe passage back to Theia and you will tell His Former Grace Yakov that Viktor is free to come and go as he wishes but if the Sun Guard becomes involved, I will have no choice but to take that as a threat to Selene's well being and I will respond in kind which, I’m not sure you’re aware, would be detrimental to the relations of our kingdoms. Even more so with _your_ king behind _my_ walls.”

The teenager was clearly flustered under the onslaught of words. Minako had taught Yuuri the tactic for situations that could turn hostile; put out all your argument points all at once without letting the other party respond, finish with a subtle threat, and watch as it buys you time while they struggle with what to answer first while under pressure of open hostilities arising.

Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Viktor’s hand rest heavily on his shoulder, forcing him into a more relaxed posture while the taller man laughed in a lighthearted manner.

“You’ve been out-maneuvered, Yurio,” Theia’s king said with a smile. “There’s no need to call in the Day Guard. I left Theia of my own volition and I will return when my business is finished here.”

“Then who will hold court?” Yurio was quick to snap.

Viktor hummed before tilting his head and giving a brighter smile, “Why not you?”

Both younger men made a sound of surprise as they gawked at Viktor.

“Yurio, you need to learn better etiquette when speaking to other nobles and especially ones in a high position than you,” Theia’s king explained. “I’ll grant you the temporary allowance to hold court in my absence and address any problems as you see fit while I learn what I must over here in Selene. I’m sure Yakov and Lila will be more than happy to provide council.”

For a second time, Yurio was left speechless. He was looking at Viktor like he had grown a second head and was trying to figure out which one to look at.

Viktor, paying the baffled expression no mind, turned his attention Yuuri next. “I think that settles this dispute,” he said with his charming smile and a gentle squeeze of Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri could only nod in agreement, clearing his throat before addressing the Prime Minister of Dawn.

“Your king has given his answer, please report it to Theia’s council immediately and know our kingdoms remain in good standing for the time being,” Yuuri stated. “Otabek will see you to the palace entrance.”

On cue, the captain of the Moon Guard moved to stand in the doorway, clearly having been present the entirety of the conversation. Yurio glanced back at the guard before throwing once last glare at the pair of kings.

“I’ll rule Theia in your absence, Viktor,” he spat out. “Hide away in this decrepit castle as long as you want. When you get back, Yakov will take that crown off your head and name me ruler of Theia."

The teenager spun on his heel in defiance, storming out of the courtyard with Otabek following after him dutifully.

Viktor’s sigh was the first thing to break the silence once the tension had left the area with Yurio. “Spouting such ideas of grandeur, he’ll get himself in trouble like that,” Viktor said in exasperation.

Yuuri nodded silently, still trying to process all that had happened. He had been so caught up in the moment when Yurio threatened to take Viktor back, Yuuri hadn’t thought before he spoke. All he knew was that he wanted Viktor to stay with him.

Yuuri could feel heat rising to his face as the realization dawned on him and he quickly turned his head away to hide it. Viktor still hadn’t let go of his shoulder.

“I want to apologize for what I said earlier... about calling the Night Guard on Theia,” Yuuri stammered out. “I didn't mean to use a threat like that. I would never actually...”

Yuuri's words trailed off as he felt Viktor's hand slide down the full length of his arm and loosely grasp his hand with those gloved fingers.

Yuuri bit his lower lip to keep a gasp from escaping when Viktor's voice was in his ear, lower than he'd ever heard it before. “I've had plenty of suitors approach me with gifts and promises beyond your wildest imagination,” Viktor's warm breath whispered against the shell of his ear, “but none have ever been so bold as to threaten my kingdom and risk losing everything themselves for my attention.”

Yuuri couldn't stop the shiver than ran through him. He couldn't look at Viktor like this.

“You really are full of surprises, Yuuri.”

The night king slowly turned his head to look directly at the day king, eyebrow arched in disbelief.

“ _I'm_ full of surprises?” Yuuri questioned, trying to ignore the lack of distance between them or the blush that was still very much present especially when he became aware of that fact. “You left Theia without a word to your council, stole away to a foreign kingdom in the middle of the night, and just appointed Yurio as the stand-in ruler during your absence. I believe you have bested me in surprises tonight.”

Azure blinked at dark brown.

A tension filled what little space was left between them as the two held each others own incredulous stare.

Yuuri hadn’t thought in all his life he would be in such a situation. He would have laughed at even the thought of maintaining composure in a one-on-one situation with Viktor. Now here he was; capable of forming proper sentences into playful banter with their noses almost touching from how much Viktor had invaded his personal space.

It was ridiculous.

And Yuuri couldn't stop the laughter erupting from his chest.

He pulled away as he covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle the laugh but was surprised when he heard the other man laughing as well. The two chortled and giggled for a few minutes, Yuuri wasn't quite sure at what exactly, but the mood between them lightened and left a calm familiarity.

Wiping a tear from his eye once his laughter had calmed, Yuuri glanced up at the sky, noticing the darkness starting to give way to a lighter shade of blue. It was nearing dawn.

“Let me show you to your room,” Yuuri said with a gentle smile a gesture towards the entryway to the palace.

Yuuri enjoyed their companionable walk as they ascended the staircase to the living quarters of the palace. Viktor was still in awe over the different paintings and portraits of past rulers adorning the walls and Makkachin bounced through the hallways in a similar excitement as its creator.

As they paused in front of Viktor's door, Yuuri turned to face the other king as Makkachin trotted into the room.

“I would suggest trying to get some rest,” Yuuri said with a small smile. “Selene is a harsh environment and it's especially most unkind to inhabitants of light.”

Yuuri knew neither of them truly required sleep in a normal way. Once they had been crowned, their energy had been linked to the sky itself. Yuuri had found himself capable of going upwards to a week without actually laying down in a bed and sleeping. It would have been similar for Viktor.

Viktor nodded in acknowledgment and for a fourth time that night, Yuuri felt those gloved hands taking his own. He even prided himself on not jumping at the contact.

“You are a caring person, Yuuri,” Viktor rolled his name off his tongue like it was meant to be there.

Yuuri curled his fingers around Viktor's to return the hold on his hands and his thumbs slid over the soft fabric of the gloves without hesitation. He felt the warmth radiating off of Viktor's body like the glow that surrounded him, both mimicking the sunlight that shown upon the world.

“My kingdom may seem unwelcoming to outsiders but you are an honored guest,” Yuuri spoke with sincerity. “And I hope you find the answers that you seek here.”

“I believe I will.”

A silence hung between them as they gazed at one another.

Yuuri could feel a slight chill run down his spine as he felt a sense of anticipation. A sense that something was going to happen.

And Yuuri wasn’t going to be caught off guard again.

Giving Viktor’s hands a slight squeeze, Yuuri used them as a balance between them as he lifted himself onto his toes and leaned forward.

His lips brushed against Viktor’s cheek as he spoke softly next to his ear.

"May the morningtide be kind to you, Viktor.”

A common phrase of Selene residents when the night ended and dawn began.

Yuuri lowered himself down and pulled away from Viktor. He noticed how the other king let Yuuri’s fingers slide out of his grip but only released him at the last moment as if he was debating if he should pull Yuuri back. Yuuri also made sure to take a look at Viktor’s face before he turned away. He enjoyed the surprise and what was definitely a blush on that face which was always calm and collected, so good at hiding what Viktor was really feeling.

Yuuri forced himself to walk down the hall at a steady, calm pace even though his heart racing and a blush was rising once again to his face.

He could feel eyes those azure eyes burrowing into his back until he retreated into his room and was able to finally let go of the breath he was holding.

Yuuri closed his eyes and sunk his weight back against his door. He took deep breathes to try to calm himself and could see his hands were shaking but his face was hurting from how much he was smiling. Tears were stinging at the corner of his eyes from the happiness welling up in his chest.

Viktor was staying.


End file.
